A War Worth Returning For
by itanaru474
Summary: Female Naruto under henga runs from Konoha, read to find out the rest. Slight Sakura and Kakashi bashing even though I have nothing against them... Will be rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGANAL CHARICTORS…

Walking up to the gates was torture with a whole in your chest and caring and broken bloody blue haired boy in your arms was an amazingly painful feat. However when a pink haired banchi wearing way too much make-up decided to hit you with a chakra induced fist to the head you're inclined to sit the boy in your arms down and glare at the bitch. Or at least, that's what Naruto thought but apparently the not so newly dubbed banchi thought that it was a good idea to start wailing about how her precious Sasuke-kun was hurt and all that. Me I just stood there like an idiot.

"How dare you bring my Sasuke-kun back two inches from death! You promised to bring him back to me, not bring me a corpse you lying son of a bitch! I have all the mind to kill you." Standing in front of the banchi with their head hanging down was a young boy, if only they knew that he was really a she and that she was fed up with taking all the blame for her substitute father's uncontrolled actions. Naruto Uzumaki constantly has half of her chakra drained to keep the henga which made her appear as male in place. Her adopted JiJi, the third Hokage put in place the overly enforced henga when she was three years old after some drunken villagers thought it would be awesome to take revenge on a helpless little girl who they were positive was the fox reincarnated. Saratobi Asuma, was only fifteen at the time when he found the broken and bloody body of one Naruto Uzumaki in an alleyway just barely inside town. His father thought it best to put this henga in place to disperse anymore behaver such as this. Still after the third died the henga was supposed to drop however Jariaya had different plans. Him being the one to create the excellent henga thought it best that when Naruto asked for it to be kept in place, to make that happen despite his better judgment. Some think, Jariaya and Kurama being that some, that if the henga wasn't in place Kakashi would drop Sasuke on his ass and train all three of them, or at least pay them some regard. And some, still being Kurama and Jariaya, think that Sasuke might even have tried to be in a relationship with Naruto only because she is frankly one of the only girl that doesn't fangirl every time they see him. Still this all could have happened differently, however it did not…

"Naruto-baka, are you even listening. For Kami's sake I don't ever want to see your face around here again. Ever!" For Kakashi's credit….. nope there was nothing. He just stood there with resolve on his face like he was happy that Sakura was kicking their beloved blond out of the village. If he had known that Naruto would take the words so seriously he probably would have said something, but alas we will never know for all they heard was a little mumble of "As you wish….." from Naruto and swish of the wind before he was gone not to be seen again for many a-year.

It has been 12 years since Konoha has seen or heard from their beloved, deeply missed blond. Sakura after Sasuke recovered and announced his absolute gayness by beginning a relationship with Neji, she realized her mistake and cried for a good three days before she completely forgot that she was the person that pushed there Naruto away. Kakashi drunk himself into a stupor and was reenlisted in the ANBU in an attempt to rehabilitate him. However none of that really matters because for a good six years they were out casted from their friends for abandoning everyone's favorite person and making him leave the only place he had to call home. But then the war started and all emotions was cast away in the battle crazy years until a threat like no other rained upon their heads. The Atkasuki has teamed up with Orochimaru and has declared war pacifically with the village hidden in the leaves.

Nobody knows why but Tsunade seamed especially ecstatic this morning and when asked why she would simply smile shake her head and skip away, which is not normal behaver for the overly endowed woman. Meanwhile at the gates of Konoha…..

"Daddy when we get inside can we get some Raman, please daddy PLEASE!" A little blond with black streaks haired child was giving her daddy pleading bright blue puppy dog eyes. Chuckling '_She's so much like her mother its uncanny add whisker marks and take away the black strips in her hair and you would have a mini twin.' _Looking up at his wife and away from the tempting puppy eyes the tall black haired man could see that his beloved blond was trying desperately to hide her distress.

"Sure hunny, but first we have to meet with grandma Tsunade so no complaining during the meeting got it." With a stern finger point and a head shake as she jumped up in down nodding her head in happy agreement.

"I hate to interrupt this heartfelt moment, but we are in a war and would like to know what you three are doing here?" The tall blond woman stopped fidgeting and looked the gate guard directly in the eyes nodded her head in acknowledgment and handed him a scroll. Taking a minute to read it he looked at them in awe. "Right this way I'm so sorry if I caused you any trouble." He had a sort of worried expression on his face as if we were going to kill him. Tehe, we wouldn't want to cause any distress by doing that…probably, most likely, ehh no we wouldn't kill him just yet anyways.

"Its fine, don't worry about it. You are at war after all and it is only to be expected. Now if you please let us pass we can find our own way to the tower." With a swift movement from the guard the gates opened and the small little family of three made their way through town towards the Hokage tower where they were to have a meeting with the fifth Hokage, Tsunade.

The Hokage's office….

"What is going on Lady Tsunade? It is very rare that we are all in town at the same time, is there a reason you called a meeting today?" Standing in Tsunade's office is the members of Team Gai, Kakashi and what left of team seven, Kurnai's Team and Asuma's Team. That's not including Jaraiya and Iruka who were giddily flanking the overly happy and surprisingly sober Tsunade who kept looking at the door with anticipation written all over her face.

*knock knock knock* who opened the door next was the embodiment of everyone's excitement.

Itanaru474: so what do you think?

Naruto: I'M A GIRL!?

Itachi: Oh don't complain, besides I like you as a girl or a boy. I'm flexible.

Itanaru474: See Itachi loves you anyways Naruto and I don't like male pregnancy stories you know that and this story needed a kid so a-wah-lah you're a girl and have a little baby girl…opps I feel like I might of given something away

Itachi: Ohh don't worry if they haven't figured it out by now either you're a really good writer or they are just really knowledgeable.

Naruto: Hmph whatever, R&R please


	2. finding things out

Lee: MY YOUTHFUL WRITER DOES NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN ANY OF THE CHARICTORS AXCEPT THE ONES SHE CREATED!

Gai: SHE IS NOT TRYING TO COPYRIGHT ANYTHING FOR THAT WOULD BE MOST UNYOUTHFUL OF HER!

Lee: GAI-SENSIE SPEEKS WORDS OF BEAUTY!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI-SEINSIE!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI-SENSIE!

Kakashi: Alright, that can go on for hours so let's leave them alone and get on with the story shall we, I really would like to know what happens next in my little orange book and Writer-sama wouldn't give it back until I came and shut them up so without further ado 'A War Worth Returning For Chapter Two'

PREVIOUSLY ON A WAR WORTH RETURNING FOR…..

*knock knock knock* who opened the door next was the embodiment was the embodiment of everyone's excitement

"Hey Grandpa, it's been awhile hasn't it? Mom is this grandma Tsunade? Huh, huh is it? Is it?" chirped a young girl who was bouncing on her toes looking back and forth between the hokage and a tall blond woman with bright blue eyes and whisker marks on her cheeks standing next to the one and only Itachi Uchiha.

"Yurhi, we talked about this earlier if you want your Raman you have to behave. And yes that is your grandmother." As soon as the Uchiha spoke there was an intake of breath and a yell in rage.

"In all due respect Lady Tsunade what the hell is he doing here!" Crouched with a shuriken at the ready was Sasuke and was he pissed and I mean livid. It took more than one look from Tsunade for him to put his shuriken away and a growl from Jaryia to get him to stand up out of his crouched position.

"Hush now brother as you know your village has been specifically targeted in this war and your Hokage has called in outside help. Our outside help. Besides my wife was missing her family."

"Uncle Asuma, Tsunade-Baa, and Pervy-Sage it has been awhile hasn't it. Oh how I have missed you."

At the mention of a wife and with the somewhat recognizable voice the whole room repositioned themselves to look directly at the blond haired beauty that had spoken. She was tall, had long blond hair and those six whisker marks on her cheeks that anyone would recognize. The only problem is that the whisker marks belonged to a male before and now standing in front of them was a female, the only ones that were not confused was Jaryia and Asuma already knowing what had acured in her childhood to make her appear as a male. Asuma was the first to step up and embrace the girl, no woman, in front of him and then turn to the little girl that had jumped on Jiraya as soon as she walked in the door, to ruffle her hair. Which earned him a squinted little nose and a glare that would rival that of Itachi, of which he just shook his head and let out a little chuckle.

"It's good to see you to deer. Why don't you have a seat and explain to the rest of the room what you are doing here so that they can relax a little. The sooner you do the sooner I can take little miss Yurhi out for Raman." That earned a longing look on the girls face and a thankful grin from Itachi directed at Asuma who was the one that had spoken.

"As you wish Uncle, how I have truly missed sitting in these chairs." A thoughtful look settled itself upon the blonds face as she tried to figure out how to begin.

"Oh just get on with it already I have stuff to do." Screeched the pink haired banchi that just so happened didn't believe a thing she was seeing and is pissed beyond belief. It did not help that the look Itachi and Sasuke sent her had her drilled into the wall; that just pissed her off even more for being so week.

"Hmmm, as my dear husband has already stated you have been specifically target in this war witch poses the inevitable ending of your village at the hands of a mutual enemy of ours. Your Hokage has realized the potential of your inevitable ending and asked us, as a favor mind you, to come and help. Which, if you all are corporative, will establish a stable work environment and will undoubtedly save your village rather it should be saved or not is still up in debate. However as a favor to my grandmother we have agreed to do everything in our power to prevent this reached village from ending in the near future." With a satisfied nod from Tsunade and the understanding and thankful look from both Asuma and Jiraya the beautiful blond stopped talking. Presumably waiting for someone to step up and start asking questions. Not to her surprise it was Kakashi that asked the first question.

"Ok, I understand that you are here to help us, but who exactly are you and why would Tsunade trust you of all people." The silver haired ass-hole had a calculating and untrusting look on his face. Well what parts of his face you could see anyways.

"I am ashamed of you Kakashi-Sensie, not even able to recognize your own student. Hmm, I guess I should expect nothing less you are one of the ones who urged me to leave the village. If you haven't figured it out by now shame on you. My name is Naruto Namikaze Uchiha, daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, wife of Itachi Uchiha and mother of Yurhi Uchiha. Together, along with one other, we make up the 'White Cloaked Hounds.'" A resound gasp was herd across the room. "Now that we are done here I do believe that Asuma promised to take us for Raman. Shall we go?" With a resounding wink at Shikamaru she shunshind supposedly to Ichiraku Raman stand where four people shunshind after her….

"Ino dear I will see you at home, and explain then right now I have to go deal with a troublesome blonde." And with those mumbled quite words a pineapple haired jounin shunshind unnoticed out of the hokage's office.

Naruto: What does Shika-kun have to do with the story?

Itanaru474: you will find out soon enough so stop you're whining

Itachi: don't you talk to my blond that way, even if my baby is whining.

Naruto: ITAAA! Why did you have to say that?! I am not whining I am simply asking a questing in an annoying tone so that my not so favorite author will answer my question.

Itanaru474: In due time in due time. Now on with the

Lee: AHH MY YOUTHFULL WRITER! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE ON THIS FINE DAY?!

Itanaru474: Lee, you try my patience, don't make me…..*death glare*

Lee: hehe MY YOUTHFUL WRITER WISHES YOU TO R&R SO I DO NOT GET ONTO TROUBLE PLEASE DO!


End file.
